bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Smoke Type
Smoke Blade: Your blade is enveloped by a thick smoke, constantly sheathing it in the dark substance. The smoke leaps off the blade at enemies, forcing anyone struck to roll a fortitude save (10+level+primary) or be sickened for 1d6 rounds as the smoke whirls around their body and obstructing their airways. Noxious Smoke Blade: Requires Smoke blade to take. The smoke around your blade is now exceedingly harsh and foul, should an opponent fail another save versus smoke blade while already being sickened the target is nauseated for 1d3 round. Heated Smoke Blade: Requires Smoke Blade to take. The smoke surrounding your blade is superheated, dealing 1d6 points of fire damage upon contact, this damage increases to 2d6 at 8th level, to 3d6 at 11th level, 4d6 at 14th level, 5d6 at 17th and lastly 6d6 at 20th level. Smoke cloud: As a standard action you can cause a thick cloud of smoke to envelope any one point within a 100ft area, the cloud is a 30ft burst and otherwise functions as a fog cloud. You can always see through your own smoke. Smoke Blast: You assault your enemy with a mass of smoke, driven by a high pressure of wind. This deals 1d6 points of damage, per 10 Reiatsu(up to 1½ your level) you pay in a 30ft line. If you have Smoke blade or Noxious Smoke blade the effect applies to all targets within. Smoke Storm: Requires Smoke Blast to take, character level 9th. You conjure a swirling vortex of black smoke around yourself, this functions exactly like Smoke Blast except that it deals 2d6 points of damage per 20 points of Reiatsu you spend(up to 1½ your level) and it affects a burst area of 30ft cantered around yourself. Trailing Smoke: Requires Smoke cloud and Smoke Blast to take. When you use Smoke Blast or Smoke storm you leave behind a smoke trail, this functions as smoke cloud however it dissipates much quicker. The Smoke Cloud left by Trailing smoke lasts for 1 round +1 for every five levels. Smoke Form: Requires Smoke cloud. As a standard action you can turn yourself into a cloud of smoke, this functions as the gaseous form spell. Smokey Evasion: Requires Smoke Form to take. Once per day, per primary ability modifier, you can negate an attack or area-of-effect effect in which you’re included, that would damage you physically by briefly changing your body into smoke. Smoke Dash: Requires Smoke cloud. While within any area enveloped by smoke you can join with the smoke and move along it, this allows you to take your move action in all three dimensions as long as you land on a solid surface, furthermore your movement doesn’t provoke attacks of opportunity. Your movement is 1½ times bigger when employing Smoke dash. Suffocating Smoke: Requires Smoke Cloud or Smoke Blade to take, character level 10th. While an enemy is within your smoke cloud or currently suffering under your Smoke Blade, you can force the ambient smoke to push its way inside the targets lungs and replace the oxygen within. The target can first attempt to resist the effect with a fortitude save same DC as Smoke blade, if he succeeds he’s staggered for one round as he gasps for breath. If the target fails, he immediately begins to suffocate. On the target’s next turn it falls unconscious and is reduced to 0 hit points. One round later, the target drops to -1 hit points and is dying. One round after that, the target dies. Each round the target can delay one round’s effect by succeeding at anther fortitude save. This effect goes on for 3 rounds. Mass Suffocating Smoke: Requires Suffocating smoke and character level 16th. This effect functions as Suffocating Smoke except that it targets one creature per 2 character levels with a duration of 1 round per level. Hallucinogenic Smoke: Requires Smoke Cloud or Smoke blade to take. The noxious vapours of your smoke, assaults the targets mind and confuses their senses. While enemies are within your Smoke cloud or afflicted by your smoke blade’s sickness, you can force them to make a will save DC equal to your smoke blade. If they succeed they’re staggered for one round as they’re gasping for air. Should they fail their minds is assaulted by illusions of horror and madness, confusing them like the spell for 2 rounds + 1 round per SpellScore modifier. Clinging Smoke: You can send forth a small puff of smoke, that aligns itself with the target’s eyes obscuring it’s vision effectively blinding them for 1 round per level, unless they succeed on a Reflex save same DC as Smoke Blade. Mass Clinging smoke: This requires Clinging Smoke to take. You can send forth a mass of smoke, blinding everyone within a 30ft cone. This otherwise functions like Clinging smoke. Cover of smoke: You can roll a stealth check while being observed, by forcing a quick puff of smoke to surround you. This ability otherwise functions as Hide in Plain sight. Billowing Cloak: Your body is surrounded by a cloud of smoke that obscures vision and impedes attacks, while your Zanpakutou is released you’re considered under the effect of a Blur spell. Sticky Smoke: Requires Smoke cloud or Smoke Blade to take. Subjects within your smoke cloud must also succeed at a reflex save or be entangled for the duration within and for 1d3 rounds after they leave the area. Those afflicted by your Smoke Blade is also considered entangled.